Sunspear Scout
General Sunspear Scouts are rangers and paragons of the Order of the Sunspears, to be found in Istan. They often stand near Resurrection Shrines. Each such Scout relays a bounty, a special Blessing that doubles received XP and gives you 1 Sunspear Promotion Point for each individual you kill that is of the respective species. Some Sunspear Scouts are also found in Vabbi, where they give 7 Promotion Points per kill. For more detailed information about bounties and bounty availability, see: Bounty Dialogue Istan ;When talked to for the first time : "Sunspear scouts are stationed at every resurrection shrine in Istan. We can tell you about some of the dangers in the area, and inform you of any bounties." :Do you have a bounty to offer? ::Standard dialogue ;Skale Hunt : "I'm the scout Kormir sent to watch this area. We're having a lot of trouble. Skale, mostly...a lot of 'em. Do you think you're ready to clear a few '''skale' out of the way and make Istan safer? If you are, I've got a bounty here that Kormir is offering.'' :Accept: "Don't worry. I'll clear this place out. Hand me the bounty." :Decline: "Sorry. I don't work for skale." :After receiving the bounty: "That bounty from Kormir is for killing skale. Get rid of as many as you can. Need anything else explained?" :Once rank or level is too high to receive the bounty: "Ahai! I didn't expect to meet you out here! Kormir sent me out to deal with the skale. A minor problem; nothing big enough to merit your attention." ;Hard Mode Skale Hunt: "Skale! They're everywhere! Hero, you have to give me a hand. These Skale are a particularly nasty group; I think they've been eating spinach or maybe Iboga. Kormir has given me a bounty to offer anyone willing to help out. Go ahead, hero. I'll be cheering for you." :Accept: "Hand over the bounty. I'm ready to help in any way Kormir thinks best." :Decline: "Keep the bounty. I have other business to attend to for now." :After receiving the bounty: "Kormir's orders were clear: kill all the Skale. You've got your bounty, and you're ready to go." ;Or: "Kormir sent me to watch this area, and I wish I'd been on leave. we're having a whole lot of trouble with the skale. They've gone crazy; they're all over the place and dangerous. One swallowed my brother whole! Look, I need a real hero to fight these skale and make Istan safe? Oh, and if you find my brother...tell him the bounty is still good." :Accept: "Don't worry. I'll clear this place out. Hand me the bounty." :Decline:"Sorry. I don't work for Skale." :After receiving the bounty: "That bounty from Kormir is for killing Skale. Get rid of as many as you can. Need anything else explained?" ;Or: "Skale are everywhere. They ate my partner! We were sent to handle the population, but it's a horrible infestation...far worse than we believed. I need backup. I need the best! Are you the best? There's a bounty if you're interested. Just try not to get eaten, okay?" :Accept: "Ready, willing, and able to help. Give me the bounty, and I'm on my way." :Decline: "I'm on other business right now. Sorry." :After receiving the bounty: "That bounty I gave you should have been enough. Now head out and go destroy some Skale." ;Or: "The Skale have plagued Istan for decades, but never in such numbers as now. Their breeding season is in full effect. They're everywhere...and they're deadly! Take this bounty, hero, and get out there." :Accept: "Not a problem. Give me the bounty, and consider your Skale problem ended." :Decline: "I'm tired of fighting Skale. Can't we be overrun by bunnies instead?" :After receiving the bounty: "Here's the bounty Kormir is offering. It should serve you well out there in your fight against the Skale. Now get moving!" ;Plant Hunt : "Thank sweet Lyssa you're here. I was sent to this wastland to deal with the hostile plants alone. I've done my best to "weed out" the problem *har har* but nearly got myself killed! I'll give you the bounty if you're up for it. I could us sic] a little rest and relaxation...know what I mean?" :Accept: "We should all do our part to keep Istan safe. I'm on the job." :Decline: "I have other orders. Keep an eye on the horizon. I'll be back to help." :After receiving the bounty: "You have your bounty and a description of the plants we need thinned out. I'll keep scouting the area for you. And I'll report to Kormir if you don't return. Good luck." :Once rank or level is too high to receive the bounty: "Hello! I didn't realize Kormir took our plant problem so seriously, to send a hero of your stature. Too seriously, I think. You should be doing something of real worth, not spending your time pruning shrubbery, if you don't mind my saying so." ;Hard Mode Plant Hunt: Ahai, hero, what a surprise! You've still got all your limbs attached. By Kormir's orders, we're on the lookout to kill as many hostile Plants as we can. We're offering a bounty to anyone crazy enough to join us...but don't sign on unless you can handle yourself in a bloody fight. I don't want to carry any bodies back to the camp. :Accept: ''"I'll take the bounty and make the area safe. You can count on me." :Decline: "I am busy with other matters, but I will keep this in mind if I find spare time." :After receiving the bounty: "Take the bounty I just gave you and make sure the hostile plant population is cut down. You're ready for anything they throw at you." ;Or: "Whew, it's about time. Have you seen those hostile plants running about? They're resilient little buggers, aren't they. I had to plunge my spear into its body over a dozen times before it keeled over. I enjoy a challenge as much as the next guy, but my arms are tied. Kormir is offering a special bounty to those willing to take up arms. It's too dangerous a task for anyone less than a bona fide hero. And here you are! What do you say?" :Accept: "Those plants will be lettuce by the time I'm done with them" :Decline: "I've got too much on my mind to worry about killer plants." :After receiving the bounty: "You have the bounty and my blessing. May Balthatzar's fire blaze within you!" ;Hard Mode Insect Hunt: " Oh, thank the gods you made it. An angry swarm of Insects is covering the land. Seems they crawled from their hives following the recent flood. And these are no ordinary creatures, mind you...they're ornery and tough as nails. There's no way for me to rid them all myself. Help me destroy these insects and I'll share the bounty with you." :Accept: "I like squishing bugs" :Decline: "Insects? Is that how you rise in the ranks in this outfit? I have more important business" :After receiving the bounty: "you're prepared. The insects are out there. You have the bounty. The rest is up to you." ;or:"Ahai! Kormir sent me to scout this area. I tell you, the insects here are vicious. It's rough out there! It'll take a real hero to take care of them. I've got this bounty for anyone with the guts to tackle this little insect problem. feel like proving your worth?" :Accept: "Hand me the bounty, and I'll get to work right away. :Decline: "Sorry, I have better things to do than to kill a bunch of bugs" :After receiving the bounty" "That bounty is for killing insects, so get moving. There are more than enough there to keep you busy, friend." ;Or: "Kormir must have her hands full, or she'd have sent backup by now. There's so may insects I'm choking on them. We need to do more than swat ;em down, we need to clear the air completely. Kormir's offered a bounty to anyone willing to help out, but it won't be easy. Are you up for it." :Accept: "I'm ready. Those bugs won't bother Istani travelers anymore." :Decline: "Another bug hunt? Couldn't we find a more...Permanent...solution?" :After receiving the bounty: "Are you ready> use that bounty wisely and get to work on those insects." ;Hard Mode Skree Battle: "I can't believe you made it all the way out here. Impressive, wepecially considering the tough breed of Skree Harpiesinfesting this area. Reducing their umbers is a hard job...probably harder than you think, but who am I kiddding? You're a hero. Are you up to the challange? :Accept: ''"Those Skree Harpies don't stand a vhance against me. I'm on it. :Decline: ''"I'd help you, but I must finish my current task" :After receiving the bounty" "That bounty gives you everything you need to fight the harpies. Do what you have to do, my friend. The sunspears are on your side." ;Or: "Have you seen the Skree Harpy population? It exploded! I need someone to help me who's not afraid of anything. Kormir has requested all available Sunspears to lend a hand, and she's offering a bounty, too. But don't take it unless you're ready for a fight." :accept: "The harpies don't stand a chance. Hand me that bounty, and I'll start now" :decline: "Skree harpies don't really interest me. Good luck, though." :After receiving the bounty: "Now that you have that bounty, do your part and kill as many Skree harpies as you can. Good luck." ;Hard Mode Undead Hunt: "Help! The undead are taking over! It's a zombie apocalypse! I keep fighting them, but they keep sending more...we need to clear these undead out before we're all zombie food! Kormir has offered a bounty to anyone willing to help, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have on my side than you, hero." :Accept: "Undead? No problem. Send word back to Kormir. It'll be cleared out in no time." :Decline: You do know they're already dead, right?"'' :After receiving the bounty: "Those undead are nasty. Hang on to the bounty and just do your best." ;Hard Mode Corsair Bounty: "Hail, hero. It's great to meet you. I'm exhausted from fighting pirates, and I need a break. Be careful, these pirates are battle-hardened, but I bet you can handle them. Ok, here's the bounty on corsairs, and I have some pirate eye patches as well. You might need one, the way these guys fight." :accept: "I'm ready to show these corsairs that they can't prey on the istani people" :Decline: "Corsairs? Won't I need a boat?" :After receiving the bounty: "That bounty should give you the courage to face the corsairs. Now get out there and stop those scoundrels." ;or: "Corsairs. [Corsairs everywhere! Another ship has been spotted off the coast, and from the looks of those filthy monkeys on deck, these corsairs are twice as tough as the usual lot. We must show them no quarter! Take up arms with us and we'll send those sea dogs to the bottom ob the briny deep. Will you help us with our bounty? :accept: I've never been afraid of scoundrels. I'll cut down every last one. :Decline: Definitely not ready. Did I mention already that I have a lot to do today? :after receiving the bounty: That bounty should be all you need to help give those corsairs a good what-for. ;Or: ''"I've never been a fan of corsairs. I'm sure they've recruited a hundred miscreants to their filthy club since I last saw you. I don't know what they're eating, but those new recruits are made of steel! Kormir issued a bounty to anyone willing to eradicate as many corsairs as possible. If you've got the constitution for violence, we could use the extra might. Well?" :Accept: "I'm definitely ready to give a few corsairs a hard time. I'll take that bounty." :Decline: "Not today, thanks. I might be back later." :After receiving the bounty: "All I can do is give you this bounty from Kormir. I'm sure you'll do well on your own." ;Hard Mode Mandragor Hunt: "Ahai, hero. Thank Dwayne you're here. Mandragor are swarming everywhere. Kormir is offering a bounty to anyone willing to thin their numbers, but only the hardiest of adventurers need apply. I've heard your name...I bet you could handle it. What say you?" :Accept: "There's nothing that can stop me from fulfilling ormir's orders. You leave it to me." :Decline: "I've already got so much to do. Maybe another time." :After receiving the bounty: "I've done everything I can by giving you that bounty from Kormir. Now it's in your hands. Just remember, it's all for Istan! ;Or: ''"A pack of mutant mandragor is making its way through to Istani fields, killing everything in its path. If this keeps up, the farmers will lose their crops and the families will starve. We're doing our best, but these particular mandragor are a lot stronger than we're accustomed to. Kormir is offering a bounty. Are you tough enough?" :Accept: "For Istan! I'm happy to help." :Decline: "Those poor farmers. Still, I can't do everything for everyone." :After receiving the bounty: "It's all in your hands. Taking out those mandragor is an important task, and Kormir's orders are clear. Kill any you can find." Vabbi ;Kournan Bounty : "I was in Vabbi when Varesh banished the Sunspears from Kourna and closed the borders. Since then, I've watched her military forces move north into this land. They must be stopped! I've spotted the '''Kournan' troops in this area. Go after them, while I keep my eyes open for more!"'' :Accept: "It's time to stop running. Let's show the Kournans who they're fighting!" :Decline: "I'm still on the run myself." :After accepting bounty: "You do not fight alone, friend. Take the battle to the Kournans." :Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... :Hard Mode initial dialog: ''"I was in vabbi when varesh banished the sunspears and closed the borders. Since then, I've watched her military forces move north. They've got some incredibly strong soldiers in their midst...stronger than anything the princes have here! They must be stopped, but it's going to take a hero to do it! I've spotted Kournan troops in this area. Go after them while I keep my eyes open. Category:Sunspear Bounty NPCs Category:Order of the Sunspears